Peter-Danny Friendship
The friendship between Peter Stone and Danny Van Zandt. Their friendship started when they, Sav Bhandari and Spinner Mason started a band called The Studz. They remained friends until they graduated and went off to college. Friendship History Season 6 In''' Eyes Without a Face (1), Danny and Peter try out for cheerleading together. In '''The Bitterest Pill, they both attend J.T.'s memorial service. Season 7 In [[Standing In The Dark (2)|'Standing In The Dark (2)']], Peter is telling Danny and Derek about what happened between him and Darcy at the party. In Got My Mind Set On You, Peter, Danny, Derek, and Rachel work together on a "How to" video. In Broken Wings, when Peter walks in on Sav and Danny playing their guitars, Peter suggests that they all form a band. In We Built This City, after the seniors' graduation, Peter asks Danny if he can speak to his father about a legal matter, referring to his emancipation he wants to get from his parents, so that he could live by himself. The two do a handshake, and confirm that they have band practice with The Studz soon. Season 8 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Jane_Says_(1) Jane Says (1)], Leia gets invited to a sleepover at Peter's with Danny and all of his friends. At the sleepover, Peter takes Danny in the back and tells him that Leia is kind of weird. He doesn't think she knows Fall Out Boy. Later on, Danny asks Leia about getting them tickets. She says, she could. They go to the concert and she tries to get tickets for them. The guy says stop acting and scramble. Everyone is mad at Leia for lying at something like that, including Danny. Peter tells Danny that he was right. Danny feels sorry that he didn't believe him. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, The Studz auditioned and won the role to perform for the soundtrack of Jason Mewes's new movie. They are all excited until Peter punches Michael Raye, the lead of film, for flirting with his girlfriend, Mia Jones. Mewes tells them they're off the movie, but they all travel to Hollywood with Manny Santos anyway, hoping to gain back the part. After their bus broke down, Mia is able to successfully temporarily fix it. They end up regaining their role in the film when Manny lands the role of Trixie. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, when Peter is stranded in the middle of an intersection while he is high on meth, he calls Sav, Danny, Spinner and Riley to come pick him up. They find and rescue him before he can hurt himself. In You Be Illin', Peter invites Danny and Sav out to play pool after school, but they can't make it because they have work for the Music Theory class. Peter tells them that he has been working on a new song of his called "House Arrest" and says they should jam sometime. He asks about tomorrow, but Danny says they can't because they're playing at a jam tomorrow. Sav suggests that Peter comes with them, and Danny loudly whispers to him, "What are you doing?". Peter directly tells Danny that he can hear them, and Sav reveals to Peter that Jane is The Studz's new lead singer. Peter is angry that the group replaced him, and tells Jane that after one mistake, they'd replace her as well. The next morning, Peter shows up with a huge van that he bought for a cheap price to transport all of the band's equipment. They transport the equipment, and Peter is under the impression that he is the lead singer of the band again. The band firmly tells Peter that he isn't, and Peter ends up leaving. Danny confronts him about it at school the next day, and Peter tells him they should have been his friends by having his back. Danny says that it will take time to readjust, and Peter agrees to becoming the band's roadie if they can still get hot wings after each show at Danny's treat. In Start Me Up, Peter announces to Danny, Sav and Jane that he got into TU. Later, in class, Peter gets an email from Victoria, who booked Fritz Helder and The Phantoms at Above The Dot, and announces it to everyone. Danny comments that their videos are "sick". The band later decides to let Peter back in it, and he is so excited that he group hugs all of them. In''' Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Sav tells Peter and Danny that Anya wanted to have sex with him at prom. The three go and have fun trying on tuxedos, and walk out with their selections. Later, Sav tells Peter and Danny that his parents want him to take his possible future wife to formal, and he explains that his parents would like it if he married her. The three stop talking when Anya approaches. Danny, Sav, and Peter all plan to go to prom together. In Innocent When You Dream, Peter convinces The Studz to do the music video for "House Arrest" for Sav because he was feeling down after his break up with Anya. At the shoot, when Sav wanted to keep filming, Danny looks over at Peter, who had promised it would only take a few hours. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_On_Loving_You '''Keep On Loving You], Danny doesn't like watching his girlfriend Chantay kiss Peter in the play. He feels that if he lets them kiss in the play they might develop feelings for one another. Danny approaches Peter and tells him that he shouldn't get to into the kiss because Chantay is his and he doesn't like other guys falling all over her. Peter explains to Danny that he doesn't enjoy the kiss because he knows they're not dating, they're just acting. But, Peter also explained that he didn't like it when another guy at a photo shoot was falling all over Mia. So, they get a plan. Since, Danny was coming down with a cough/cold Peter and Danny switch water bottles, so Peter will get sick and not have to kiss Chantay. But, when Chantay comes over and asks to have a drink cause she is exhausted she drinks Danny's sick bottle that Peter was holding. Chantay explains to Danny that she knows he's sick so she doesn't want to drink his water bottle (when she really did). The next day which is the day of the play Chantay gets sick and can't act. Jane fills in for her, Chantay is mad because her family is there to see her, and she is more mad when she finds out what Danny and Peter did. Later on, Danny and Peter have an encore presentation of the play at "Above The Dot" with Chantay in it, so her family could see. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Degrassi_Takes_Manhattan Degrassi Takes Manhattan], Danny discusses about the band's future with Sav, Jane, Spinner, and Peter. At Spinner and Emma's wedding, Danny, Peter, and Manny perform. Trivia *They were in a band together, along with Spinner Mason and Sav Bhandari. *They both dated Mia Jones. *They were both friends with Spinner Mason, Sav Bhandari, and Jane Vaughn. *They both kissed Chantay Black but only Danny had a relationship with her. *They both graduated in the Class of 2008. *They both tried out for the power squad. *They both had a crush on Manny Santos, but neither of hem dated her. Gallery 3453dd.jpg Season-7-Peter-Sav-Danny-degrassi-1384023-535-330.jpg 45434.jpg 433de.png 68y.png 544r.jpg Degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg 543543re.jpg 4554f.jpg 54454.jpg 989.jpg normal_th_dtm048.jpg 12-brucas59i.jpg normal_th_dtm113.jpg 14-brucas59.jpgm.jpg 809.jpg 08j.jpg 878j.jpg 454ren.jpg 8978jnm.jpg 34453df.jpg ijk.jpg ion nm.jpg 988uijk.jpg 45fkm.jpg derppeter.jpg 654fkj.jpg 87uj.jpg 67yh.jpg 7uj.jpg 87uhj.jpg Spinemma4.jpg A73.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts